dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch Hunters
"Those two who were just in here - the man and the woman - I want you to watch them. Keep an eye on them and report back to me anything... interesting." The Witch Hunters is the second episode of the first series of Doctor Who Fan Stories, released on YouTube on March 29, 2014. It was written by Gideon Jacob (with additional material and editing by Trey Brown) and produced / directed by Trey Brown. 'Story' 'Synopsis' The Doctor and his reluctant companion Alana arrive in the wrong place at the wrong time, stumbling upon a village overrun with brainwashed extremists committing atrocities in the name of protecting the village from "witches." In this episode, the Doctor and Alana, on their way to 18th-century Venice, end up instead in 18th-century Catville, a small village on the western coast of the U.S. They soon run afoul of Mr. Sinson, the village mayor, whose zeal for witch-hunting masks a dark, secret connection with the Doctor. 'Continuity and Connections' *The Doctor's attempt to consciously pilot the TARDIS to Venice, Italy in the 18th century CE fails for no discernable reason, giving further credence to the idea that the TARDIS has a mind of its own and selects its own destinations at times. *The Doctor once again uses his sonic screwdriver as both a kind of automatic lockpick, claiming it can open "any lock, manual or mechanical," and as a defensive, non-lethal weapon, temporarily incapacitating a witch-hunter with a "sonic blast to the forehead." *The Doctor refuses Sinson's offer of a whiskey, claiming he only drinks "in life or death situations," an attitude towards alcohol closer to that of the canonical First Doctor than any other incarnation. *In conversation with Sinson, the Doctor once again denies that he is an actual, licensed doctor of anything, particularly science and medicine, merely saying he "knows a bit about both." *In a speech to Alana, the Doctor... **...obliquely confirms that the canonical First Doctor stole the TARDIS, rather than "borrowed" it or built it himself. **...references the destruction of the entire Time Lord race during the Last Great Time War (by way of the War Doctor's use of the Moment). **...mentions his title as "the lonely god," referencing the Face of Boe's legend in New Earth. *The Doctor maintains that there is "no such thing as 'witches'," despite having encountered several witches or witch-like creatures during his lifetimes. (Most likely this is simply a general rejection of the period's folk conception of "witchcraft.") *The Doctor and Alana are nearly burned at the stake, much like the canonical Third Doctor in The Dæmons and Tegan Jovanka in The Awakening. *At one point, the Doctor mimics the canonical Ninth Doctor's delivery of the word "fantastic." *The Doctor's use of the phrase "no regrets" unconsciously echoes the canonical First Doctor's farewell speech in The Dalek Invasion of Earth. 'Production' 'Cast (in order of appearance)' *Jason R. Wallace as the Eleventh Doctor *Peff Soulsby as Alana Trent *Cecil Juan Robinson Jr. (Rockin' Robin) as Rory Arthur *William Aksel as Ezekiel *Josh Carpenter as Mayor Sinson *Matt Greenburg as Samuel *Alex Brown as the villager 'Crew' *Written by Gideon Jacob *Additional Material and Editing by Trey Brown *Produced / Directed by Trey Brown *Cover Artwork Designed by Vishal K. Bharadwaj Category:Audio Productions Category:Audio Books